


A Humble Servant

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I love lotura, Porn Without Plot, just let my Lotor worship Allura, this has been sitting in my google docs for about 4 months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Allura is a goddess in the flesh and Lotor is but a humble servant.Lotor worships Allura on his knees, neck bent low as he presses kisses up her trembling thighs, breath ghosting over glistening skin. She doesn’t know just how beautiful she is, and it’s almost a sin to behold.





	A Humble Servant

* * *

* * *

Allura is a goddess in the flesh and Lotor is but a humble servant.

Lotor worships Allura on his knees, neck bent low as he presses kisses up her trembling thighs, breath ghosting over glistening skin. She doesn’t know just how beautiful she is, and it’s almost a sin to behold.

He is willing to give her anything she desires—anything at all— just for a moment of her grace, a glance, a smile, a soft sigh as he watches her fingers struggle with holding the hem of her dress in place. So composed, so sure, and yet for the first time since they had met all those decaphoebes before, Allura is losing control. Her breath hitches and hair comes undone, but somehow her composure breaks beneath the waves of passion. 

_ He _ is making her come undone, breaking her armor and exposing the light underneath. There’s trepidation there, just under the surface, but Lotor lets his lips run up her thighs until Allura’s hands brush through his hair. 

Her touch is soft, like juniberry petals against his scalp, but they take root and _ pull _ until Lotor can’t stop himself from moaning. His neck arches and he is nothing but putty in her hands, ready to do whatever she desires. 

How is it possible for such hands to be so soft and inviting and yet so strong and demanding?

And her eyes—

Allura’s eyes are like supernovas, so bright that Lotor can feel his eyes burn as he stares into their fathomless depths. And he knows what she wants, what she yearns for, what will make her moan and buck into his mouth and he can’t stop himself from doing just that.

Allura’s hands tighten in his hair as she pulls him closer and closer until his nose brushes against her tight silver curls. She smells like wetness and passion, and when he experimentally leans forward to press his mouth against her, Allura bucks up and her hands tighten.

It’s a sweet pain, and Lotor relishes in it as his tongue darts out to taste her. 

There’s something about the way Allura’s hands push and pull, like the waves of an ocean against the shoreline. Pulling him closer, pushing him away, again and again until Lotor’s mouth is watering and his scalp aches and his fingers yearn for nothing more than to explore every curve of her body.

But every time Lotor even thinks about moving, thinks about disobeying Allura, she pushes him back and pulls him forward again.

He is at her whim, at her every desire and pleasure. Though it may drive him mad, cock sitting heavy between his legs, when Allura begins to comb her fingers through his hair he knows that his pleasure derives from hers. Lotor will play this game for as long as she wants, because when her voice, husky and hungry, calls out as the pleasure becomes too much, he knows it will be his name on her lips.

When she pulls him forward, hands making their way to his long-neglected and aching cock, he feels the pads of her fingers and the soothing comfort of her whisper in his ear.

Sinking into that sweet warmth is salvation and damnation. It’s as thought Lotor loses a part of himself in her, but he gains in equal respect. She is the sun and he is the night, and together they make home for every star in the sky. It’s romantic and absurd; he’s been with so many over his lifetime, but Allura is different in a way that isn’t so easily explained. 

She simply _ is. _

When Allura comes, fingers gripping his shoulders as her nails dig into his skin for purchase, Lotor can hear the staccato of her breath and feel the way she tightens around him, pulling him deeper and deeper. When he tries to pull free, Allura hooks her ankles together, keeping him locked inside her tight warmth. 

He can’t stop himself from coming inside her with a shudder, her name on his lips like a prayer. 

Anything she wants she can freely have. 

Allura is _ his _ goddess in the flesh, and Lotor will always be _ her _ humble servant. 


End file.
